Magic Mirror
Magic Mirror (マジックミラー, Majikkumirā) is the 8th track to Shiraishi's album Poison. It is also the 5th track to Shiraishi's tour album Doku to Kusuri. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au/ Lyrics Kanji= 僕のすべて映す迷惑な鏡　手に入れたい アグレッシブにあふれだすよに感じたい 何を見たいの？　何が欲しいの？　どう、したいの？ 質問攻めなんて　遠慮したいよ　わかるだろ？ Carry on my way! Carry on my world! 始めよう Yes! Don’t you hear my voice? Don’t you see my feeling? 最高！ Everybody A気分　ミステリアスにいきたくて Night&Day なんて悩んでなんかいられない 何を選ぶの？　何が見たいの？ Do my best! さ 自問自答なんてグルグルしても　いいんじゃない Going my way! Going to my world! 強気で Yes! Don’t you hear my voice? Don’t you see my feeling?　最強！ Never go back!　Keep on my mind！ 進もう　Yes! How do I doing？ Don’t you know my real？　最高！ いつでも忘れない目指してるものわかってるよ One wayみたい？　反射してるよA感じ ちゃうちゃうとちゃうなんてツッコミは、ちゃうとちゃう Jump up around! Just go my way! 進もう　Yes! Can you show me real? Don’t you know my dream? 最強！ 　 Carry on my way! Carry on my world! 始めよう Yes! Don’t you hear my voice? Show me one more dream 　最高！ Going my way! Going to my world! 創るさ |-| Romaji= Boku no subete utsusu meiwaku na kagami te ni iretai AGURESSHIBU ni afuredasu yoni kanjitai Nani wo mitai no? nani ga hoshii no? dou, shitai no? Shitsumon zeme nante enryo shitaiyo wakarudaro? Carry on my way! Carry on my world! Hajimeyou Yes! Don’t you hear my voice? Don‘t you see my feeling? Saikou! Everybody A kibun MISUTERIASU ni ikitakute Night&Day nante nayande nanka irarenai Nani wo erabu no? Nani ga mitai no? Do my best! sa Jimon jitou nante guruguru shitemo iinjanai Going my way! Going to my world! Tsuyoki de Yes! Don’t you hear my voice? Don’t you see my feeling? Saikyou! Never go back! Keep on my mind! Susumou Yes! How do I doing? Don‘t you know my real? Saikou! Itsudemo wasurenai mezashiteru mono wakatteruyo One way mitai? Hansha shiteruyo A kanji Chauchau to chau nante tsukkomi wa, chaunto chau Jump up around! Just go my way! Susumou Yes! Can you show me real? Don‘t you know my dream? Saikyou! Carry on my way! Carry on my world! Hajimeyou Yes! Don’t you hear my voice? Show me one more dream saikou! Going my way! Going to my world! Tsukurusa |-| English= I want that mirror that reflects all my troubles I want to feel like I'm overflowing with aggression What do you want to see? What do you wish for? So, how about it? I don't want a barrage of questions, do you understand? Carry on my way! Carry on my world! Let's begin, Yes! Don’t you hear my voice? Don‘t you see my feeling? The best! Everybody wants to go with a mysterious feeling Night&day, not having to worry about anything What do you choose? What do you want to see? I'll do my best! It's ok if you go in circles while thinking to yourself Going my way! Going to my world! Strongly, Yes! Don’t you hear my voice? Don’t you see my feeling? Strongest! Never go back! Keep on my mind! Go forward, Yes! How do I doing? Don‘t you know my real? The best! I always know the things I won't forget and what I aim for Seems like one way? That reflects a feeling Like the pun a chow chow isn't chow, d'ya understand* Jump up around! Just go my way! Go forward, Yes! Can you show me real? Don‘t you know my dream? Strongest! Carry on my way! Carry on my world! Let's begin, Yes! Don’t you hear my voice? Show me one more dream, The best! Going my way! Going to my world! I'll make it Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics